Harry Potter and the Gryffindor Wannabe
by MermaidPrincessAly
Summary: Alyssa Smith has been friends with Harry, Ron and Hermione since they were in their first year. She is also a fellow Gryffindor. Alyssa's muggle parents told her she was adopted when she was born and is a pureblood. Who is she really? Chapters Edited.
1. Unknow truth revealed well sortof

**Harry Potter and the Gryffindor Wannabe**

(AN: Set after Deathly Hallows. This is after Voldemort is dead and they go back to Hogwarts for their last year and every one has to repeat their last year there because they really didn't learn anything good.)

Disclaimer: I do own any of the Harry Potter Characters only the ones I made up in various houses. I only own Alyssa, Raven, Ivy, and whoever else I make up. J.K. Rowling owns the original characters of Harry Potter…I might have a character or two that have died alive in this dimension.

Chapter 1: Unknown Truth Revealed...well sort of

Alyssa Smith sat across from her friends at the Gryffindor table. She had the greatest friends in the entire world, in her opinion.

Alyssa looked at Ron, he was a clown and he loved stuffing his face _'I wonder where he puts it all…'_ Lyssa then looked at Hermione and smiled again she was the bookworm and loved studying all the time, _'That girl never stops amazing me.'_ She looked from Ron who was stuffing his face to Hermione who was reading a book they both liked each other but they never admit it, _'I have to get them together somehow.'_ A grin spread across her face from ear to ear.

Next she looked at Ginny, Ron's little sister she was smart and she was a witch with a temper and can do a mean bat-boogey hex, _'I never want to get on her bad side.'_ She was a year younger from Alyssa, Hermione, Ron, and last but not least Harry. Her friend Harry Potter… Yes _Harry_ _Potter_ the most famous wizard ever!

A dreamy look came across her face she had liked him the moment she meet him. Not because he was famous but because he was sweet and different like her. Alyssa liked him as more than a friend she like-liked him maybe even loved him.

* * *

Flashback~

_Alyssa Smith was at the zoo with her parents for the day, one sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded. She had an ice cream earlier and now she was looking at all the animals in the exhibits. Alyssa did feel a bit bad for these animals, they were stuck behind bars and glass cages while people just stopped to stare at them for a few minutes before they got bored and moved to the next case._

_After having lunch in the zoos restaurant they headed for the Reptile house, which was the nearest exhibit._

_While her parents hung back to look at a python, Alyssa went over to a tank where a boy around her age was looking at a Boa Constrictor. He had a shock of messy black hair and bright green eyes and round glasses with duck-tape covering the bridge as if they had recently broken and were waiting to get a new pair._

_Aly smiled to the boy and held out her hand for him to shake, "Hello. I'm Alyssa, what's your name?"_

_They boy looked a bit shocked to see that she was talking to him and hesitantly shook her hand wondering if someone had put her up to talking to him, "Hi…I'm Harry."_

_"Its nice to meet you Harry."_

_They shared a smile, Harry's small and hesitant and Alyssa's big and cheerful, before turning to look at the Boa who seemed to have woken up and stare at the two._

_The snake did a remarkable thing; it winked to them. It actually winked. They looked to each other once more giving the other a look that said, _Did it really just wink at us?

_The snake jerked its head toward what Alyssa guessed was Harry's family. A big man without a neck and his son, who looked like a mini version of the man. The snake looked back to Harry and gave him a look, which Harry must've understood because he answered the snake._

_"I know. It must be annoying."_

_Alyssa watched in amazement when the snake nodded its head, "Its as if the snake understands you."_

_"Its kind of cool," Harry said to her then to the snake he responded again, "Where do you come from anyway."_

_The snake looked to the sign and the read: _Boa Constrictor, Brazil_. Alyssa read on while Harry asked it another question only to find out the answer a few seconds before he did: _This specimen was bred in captivity_._

_As Harry started talking to the snake again Alyssa heard quick heavy footsteps of the pudgy boy just before he knocked Harry aside causing both Alyssa and Harry to fall and crash to the ground as the boy yelled, "MUM! DAD! COME LOOK AT THE SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT ITS DOING!"_

_"Ow! That hurt you dumb rude oaf!" Alyssa said angrily as Harry glared at the boy._

_Just then the glass that the boy was leaning against dissolved into nothing and the small fat boy fell into the tank as the snake took the chance and slithered out of the tank and onto the floor in front of Harry and Alyssa. _

_Alyssa was a bit afraid when the snake slithered between them and looked to them both before slithering off. As it left she heard it hiss and Harry answered it with an "Anytime."_

_They stared after the snake that caused a little mayhem as it slithered out of the Reptile House._

_A while later the zoo director had Harry's family and hers in his office and made Alyssa's mother, Julia, and Harry's aunt, Petunia, some tea as he apologized every few moments._

_Alyssa couldn't help but notice Harry's uncle glaring at Harry as if it were _his_ fault. It wasn't anyone's fault if anything it was the pudgy boy, Dudley, who started everything. Alyssa guessed that the glass must have fallen into the exhibit when he leaned on it._

_"Excuse me sir, you don't have to apologize anymore. It wasn't anyone's fault. The only person who _should_ apologize is that boy. He so rudely pushed Harry and I to the floor without a second thought. I have never seen such awful behavior from a boy his age," Alyssa spoke up. As she had said that though she had noticed Harry's Uncle become a bit purple in the face as he now glared at her._

_"Now listen here little girl. Do not insult my Dudley. Now you shall apologize to him for being so impolite and lying at once."_

_Alyssa crossed her arms and sneered to the man, "I shall not do anything sir for I am not lying. I am in fact telling the truth. Right Harry." She looked to Harry to see him look down at his shoes. Alyssa had gotten the impression that he was afraid of his Uncle. Before his Uncle could speak again she continued, "You should be ashamed of yourself. Letting your son be so horrid to others and coddling him as if it's a good thing when in fact you should be reprimanding him. Learn to teach your son better manners and to know when he is in the wrong. He should learn a thing or two from Harry. He seems to be the only one in your family with his head on strait."_

_Mr. Dursley seemed to be turning a darker shade of purple as a ten-year-old girl was reprimanding him, a supposedly grown and, very, pudgy man. _

_At the moment, since Alyssa was so angry, she thought the man's hair should match his face. After the thought crossed her mind Vernon's hair went from bright blond to a light purple._

_The zoo director stared in shock at Mr. Dursley's hair while Alyssa, Harry, and Dudley laughed at him. Mrs. Dursley stared in horror at her husband and then to Harry thinking he had done it. Alyssa's parents covered their mouths as their shoulders shook with their held in laughter._

_"What are you laughing at?"_

_"Why don't y-you loo-k-k in the mi-rr-or si-sir," Alyssa managed to get out in between her fits of laughter._

_When he did he let out a yelp of horror before turning on Harry. He looked as if he was about to hit him before he remembered where he was. "Come alone Petunia, Dudley. We are leaving."_

_Alyssa smiled to Harry sadly and hugged him quickly, "Bye Harry. We'll see each other again. I can feel it."_

_"Bye Alyssa." Was all Harry managed to get out before his Uncle yanked him by the arm out of the room._

_"Hurry up boy!"_

_Little did either of them know that they were going to see each other again or how and where they would._

End Flashback~

* * *

Alyssa looked around the Great Hall and smiled everything about this school she loved… well almost everything. Aly looked over at the Slytherin table and shook her head. They were the worst people ever.

Alyssa sighed and played with her food. Everything was fine before this morning. Voldemort was dead and without any more horcrux's there was a guarantee that he was never coming back. Everything was perfect until she opened that letter she had received from her parents.

Harry was the first to notice something was wrong, "What's the matter Aly?"

Alyssa looked up at him and smiled, "It's nothing…" She took one look at those soft green eyes that made her heart melt. "Well… my parents told me that I-I…"

Harry looked at her and so did the others even Ron (even if he was still eating) giving her their full attention. "Go on. We're listening Aly."

Alyssa smiled weakly at Harry again then looked down at her plate and continued, "My parents told me that I was adopted."

Ron dropped his food in shock, "So you don't know who your real parents are?"

Alyssa shook her head and burst into tears as Harry reached over the table and wiped her checks then took her hand, secretly longing to hug her, "It's alright Aly. You'll find your parents I know it."

Aly gave Harry a small smile, felling the blood rising to her cheeks, when he squeezed her hand, "But what if they are dead… or worse they didn't want me."

Ginny hugged Alyssa while Hermione patted her back. Ron got up from the edge of the Gryffindor table and walked around the edge to hug her. Harry did the same, his hug lasted the longest and they both blushed when they let go of one other.

"Guys there's something else."

Hermione looked at her with her head cocked to one side, "What is it?"

Alyssa looked at them, "According to my parents in the letter, they said that I'm a pureblood and I have a brother who goes to Hogwarts as well."

Ron smiled cheerfully, "Well that's good maybe you know him."

Alyssa shook her head, "He's in the same year as us. It might not be good if I already know him."

Ron looked confused, "And it's a bad thing because?"

Aly rolled her eyes, "Because what if he is in Slytherin?"

Each of them nodded in understanding.

"So if I do find out who my real parents and brother are and he's in Slytherin and especially if it's Malfoy's," Alyssa shuddered visibly, "Do you guys promise to still be my friends?"

They all nodded vigorously to her and Harry spoke up, "Of course! Even if it is a git like Malfoy we will always be your friends."

Aly smiled warmly to him, that same smile that always seemed to make his melt when he saw it.

Ron agreed with Harry, "Harry's right we will always be you friends! Besides there's no way you could be related to Malfoy you're to caring and warm-hearted… while Malfoy is evil, cold and cruel."

Alyssa laughed, the words from Ron had certainly made her feel a bit better. "Thanks Ron. Thank you guys for being my friends."

They had a group hug squeezing Alyssa and Harry into the middle of it.

"Aww… look St. Potter and Weaselbee are having a group hug with their Mudblood girlfriends!" Some Slytherin's laughed at Draco Malfoy's joke, who reverted back to his old ways when the war was over.

Harry and Ron came to Hermione and Aly's defense, "SHUT UP MALFOY!"

Malfoy gave an arrogant sneer, "Or what? You'll make me eat slugs Weasel?"

Ron grew red with anger and Hermione had to stop him from doing anything stupid on their very last day at Hogwarts until next year. Alyssa grabbed hold of Harry's arm and pulled him away out of the Great Hall.

The next morning everyone woke up bright and early to finish packing their things in their trunks before they had to head to the train.

Alyssa and Hermione(both girls having finished their packing the night before) sat in the Gryffindor Common Room waiting for Harry and Ron to come down. Aly and Hermione were playing a game of _"Yes or No."_

"Do you like… Ron?" Alyssa finally asked and Hermione turned redder then a tomato.

"…Yes…"

Alyssa smile, "Awww….!"

"Shut up! Do you like Harry as more then a friend?"

Alyssa glared at Hermione and sighed, "Yes. I like Harry, a lot. So Sue me!"

Harry and Ron came down the stairs and Harry asked, "Sue you for what?"

Alyssa answered quickly answered before Hermione could, "Nothing!"

"Okay… so what are you guys doing this summer?" Ron asked Hermione and Alyssa. Alyssa shrugged and so did Hermione.

Aly spoke again, "I'll just wing it." Harry, Ron, and Hermione nodded in agreement.

The train left Hogwarts grounds and Harry, Ron, Hermione and Alyssa waved good-bye to Hagrid before they settled down in their compartment.

"I already miss Hogwarts!" Aly exclaimed.

Harry smiled to Alyssa, "I know it feels so much like home."

* * *

Flashback~

_Harry and Ron where about to go downstairs to the common room when they heard _Alyssa_ ask Hermione if she liked Ron. _

_Ron grabbed Harry's arm and they lean against the wall to listen to the answer, "…Yes…" _

_Ron smiled and stayed to listen how she'll get Aly back. "Awww…!"_

_"Shut up! Do you like Harry as more than a friend?" _

_Harry now grabbed Ron's arm. There was a short pause then came Aly's response, "Yes I like Harry a lot! So Sue me!" _

_Harry and Ron quickly came down when she said, "Sue Me." _

_"Sue you for what?"_

_They looked to the two girls and Alyssa quickly answered before Hermione could utter a word, "Nothing!"_

End Flashback~

* * *

Harry smiled when he replayed the memory in his mind. He looked at Alyssa who looked out the window at the glittering lake and the rest of the scenery. She didn't even notice the trolley come by so she could get herself chocolate cauldron cakes.

Harry got up and bought the cakes, a few chocolate frogs, and Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. Harry sat down next to Alyssa and waved a cauldron cake in front of her face. Aly looked at the cake and snatched it from Harry before eating it.

Lyssa then smiled at Harry when she noticed he bought her the cakes, "Thanks Harry. You didn't to get me the cauldron cakes though."

Harry smiled and nodded, "I know but I wanted to."

Alyssa looked out the window quickly as her cheeked reddened, _Why am I blushing so much?_

The rest of the train ride they spoke of what they were doing probably going to do during the summer vacation, a little jokes back and forth and sometimes the still silence. In no time they arrived at Platform 9 ¾ in Kingscross Station.

The four friends walked towards the barrier with their trolleys. Alyssa went through with Harry and Ron went through with Hermione.

Aly sighed heavily, "I don't want to go home right now!" Her four friends, Ginny had just come up to them, nodded in agreement.

"Well maybe at the end of summer you two," Ron said indicating Hermione and Alyssa since Harry would already be staying at The Burrow, "can come over for the last week or two. What do you guys think about that?"

Alyssa and Hermione nodded excitedly.

"That is your greatest idea yet Ron!" Ginny added as they all laughed while Ron glared playfully at his sister before joining in on the laughter.

"Hey!"

Aly hugged Hermione, Ron, and Ginny when she saw her parents. Alyssa turned to Harry and smiled at him, "I'll see you at the end of the summer?"

Harry nodded, "Of course." He hugged her and kissed her on the check.

Aly blushed and smiled to her four friends, "I'll see you later!"

A month and a week later Alyssa was sleeping in her bed. She woke to a tapping noise on her window and saw Pig with a note from Harry and Ron.

Aly opened her window and Pig dropped a note and started fluttering around the room. Picking up the note she opened the piece of parchment and read it quickly:

_Hey Alyssa,_

_The last two weeks of summer is when you and Hermione are coming to the Burrow. We can't wait to see you… Especially Harry! Oh and he says 'Hi.' By the way we are all going to buy our school books in Diagon Alley when you and Hermione get here._

_Ron_

Alyssa smiled to herself she couldn't wait to see her friends and go back to her second home. Alyssa quickly wrote back to Ron and gave Pig a snack then tied the note to his leg. She opened the window for Pig flew out. Aly got ready to take a nice long shower.

_In a week I'll get to see Harry again._

She looked at her Broom and smiled. Just when she was about to go to the bathroom another owl flew into her room and dropped a letter from Hogwarts on her bed.

Aly opened the letter and read it:

* * *

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Course Books:

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells Grade 7_ by Miranda Goshawk

_Advanced Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

_Care of Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore

_Advanced Potion Making_ by Arsenius Jigger

_Advanced Self-Defensive Spells, Jinxes, Blocks and Curses_ by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment:

1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

2 Sets of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Other Information:

Quidditch tryouts will be held by the house Captains. Headmistress McGonagall will post up when each tryout dates will be in your house common rooms.

* * *

Alyssa finished reading the letter and noticed there was still something in the envelope as she picked it up. Lyssa then pulled out a Head Girl badge and gasped.

"I'm head girl?" She squealed, placing the badge on her desk on top of her letter and went to take a shower.

Aly got dressed in a pair of ripped jeans and a blue shirt that said _'Fallen Angel'_ on front with angel wings drawn on the back. She walked down the back way stairs into the kitchen.

"Morning Mum."

Mrs. Smith looked up, "Oh. Good morning sweetheart. Your up."

Alyssa nodded and smiled, "I'm Head Girl!"

Mrs. Smith smiled, "That's great honey."

Aly looked around, "…Where's dad?"

As if on cue Mr. Smith walked into the room, "Oh good your up."

Alyssa hugged him and grabbed some cereal.

"Why don't you eat and come into the living room with your mother."

Aly nodded and ate her food quickly wondering why her father told her to go into the living room right after she ate.

_What's going on? He looked a bit upset. _Alyssa finished her breakfast and put her bowl and spoon into the sink before she walked out of the kitchen with her mom into the living room.

Upon entering she immediately pulled out her wand and pointed it at the person she loathed the most, next to Voldemort, and the last she would expect to see in her house…A _muggle_ house at that…Draco Malfoy.


	2. I'm a Malfoy!

**Harry Potter and the Gryffindor Wannabe**

(AN: Set after Deathly Hallows. This is after Voldemort is dead and they go back to Hogwarts for their last year and every one has to repeat their last year there because they really didn't learn anything good.)

Disclaimer: I do own any of the Harry Potter Characters only the ones I made up in various houses. I only own Alyssa, Raven, Ivy, and whoever else I make up. J.K. Rowling owns the original characters of Harry Potter…I might have a character or two that have died alive in this dimension.

Chapter 2: I'm a Malfoy?

"Why are you here Malfoy?" Alyssa asked fiercely.

Mr. Malfoy came up behind Aly, "We are her for you my dear."

Aly turned around and aimed her wand on him noticing as she did so that Narcissa Malfoy was standing next to her husband Lucius.

_Wait how did he get out of Azkaban?_

Deciding to voice her thoughts Alyssa asked him the same question, "How did you get out of Azkaban?" (**AN::** I love how muggle comes up spelt wrong on Microsoft world while Azkaban doesn't)

Lucius smiled and lowered her wand with his finger, "You'd be amazed at what money can get you. That and the Dark Lord being gone. Now put your want away…You wouldn't want to hurt your own father now would you?"

Alyssa's jaw dropped and if it could it would have gone around the world and hit her in the head when it came back. (**AN::** Think Robin in the Teen Titans episode where Starfire has to go back to her home planet and is being forced to marry this ugly alien)

"You…and…he…and…HUH?" She was totally confused, "Wait, wait, wait what are you talking about?"

Draco cut in, "It means you are my sister and I'm your brother my parent are yours as well."

Her jaw dropped again, "No it can't be true. You've got to be joking!"

Narcissa shook her head, "We wouldn't joke about this Alyssa."

She looked at Narcissa Malfoy then to Lucius and Draco and back to Narcissa.

Alyssa put her wand away slowly before giving them her full attention, "Okay then…how am I only like two months and a day younger than Draco? I wasn't premature. And why'd you give me up?"

Lucius sighed sat down on the couch along with his wife a son, a look of slight displeasure shown on his face before he hid it. He was after all in a Muggle's house and now sitting on their couch.

Aly sat opposite them in an armchair and waited to listen to what her "parents" had to say.

"A few weeks after Draco was born we found out your mother was pregnant again. The Dark Lord said that if your mother had a girl he would deem you useless and kill you. We didn't want that to happen so your mother charmed her clothes so it would look like her stomach didn't get any bigger and we used some dragons blood so it would look like she miscarried. We asked Severus to create a potion so to speed up the pregnancy to a month and a half and to make sure that it didn't affect your growth after your birth. When you were born you were obviously a girl so we sent you here to live with these…muggles…until we were sure the Dark Lord was really dead." Mr. Malfoy looked at Alyssa and saw her teary eyes.

"So it wasn't because you didn't want me? You did it to save me?"

Narcissa looked at her daughter in disbelief, "Of course we wanted you!"

Aly smiled for a moment then frowned, "How come I don't look like you then? My hair is dark brown not blonde and my eyes are brown as well and not grey."

Narcissa nodded, "You have your cousin Nymphadora Tonks' gift of changing your appearance. You're a Metamorphmagus. When you were born though we bound that ability with a charm designed to lift when we told you everything. Go look in the mirror and see for yourself."

Aly nodded then went to the mirror as instructed and willed her hair to turn white blonde and her eyes to change to a steely grey color. To her surprise they changed then before she changed them back. Her hair looked better brown, as well as her eyes.

Narcissa smiled to her daughter, "Draco didn't know you where his sister until last week."

Aly turned to her family and smiled slightly and a bit uneasily, _'I've found them at last! I can't believe it! I hope the others are okay with this…'_

Alyssa was pulled out of her thoughts by her adoptive mother speaking to her, "Now if you want you can move into your real home and get to know your family a little more before you go to school again. Or you can stay here and go to your friend's house in a week then go to school."

Alyssa thought for a moment, "Well I really want to move into the Malfoy Manor but I also want to go see my friends."

Mr. Malfoy thought for a moment before nodding his mind when he came to a decision, "How about you move in and we get to know you and then in two weeks you can go meet your friends and stay over at the, Weasley's Burrow, I'm guessing for the remainder of the summer vacation and go back to school with them."

Aly agreed with what her father said and in no time she was packed and ready to go. She hugged her adoptive parents' good-bye and then Disapparated and Apparated at the Malfoy Manor.

Alyssa went into the mansion and shivered the last time she was there she was with Harry, Ron, and Hermione and Bellatrix had used the Crusiatus Curse on Hermione to torture her on how they had Godric Gryffindor's sword.

Draco took his younger sister (who looked nothing like him) to her room. Aly gasped they must have know for a while who she was because the décor of the room was the familiar Gryffindor Red and Gold colors and her bed has gold pillows and the sheets where maroon with the Gryffindor lion in the middle of it, "How long have they known?"

Draco shrugged, "I found out last week…but mum and dad have known for a bit longer."

She nodded in understanding and set her cat's cage down on the floor and let him out, "Hey Cinder! Look at you new home!" Her Egyptian Mau jumped on Aly's bed and curled into a ball to take a small cat nap. She smiled and scratched his ear and heard him purr until he fell asleep rather quickly.

Aly walked out of the room with Draco and closed the door behind her. She turned to her brother then rubbed her stomach, "I'm hungry!"

Draco smiled and motioned for Alyssa to follow him to the kitchen.

After eating her lunch, served by the house elves, she explored the house and found a library and picked up a few books. Lyssa sat next to the fireplace and read about Veelas and Dragons. She smiled at the memory of Hagrid asking Charlie how Norbert The Norwegian Ridgeback was and when Charlie told him that Norberta was fine and turned out to be a girl because female dragons were more irritable.

Her mother interrupted her thoughts, "Alyssa it's time for dinner."

Aly looked up then out the window to see it was getting dark, "Already?"

Narcissa smiled and nodded her head.

They left the library and Aly and Narcissa went to the dinning room to eat their dinner with Draco and Lucius.

A house elf brought out their dinner and Aly smiled once it set down her food, "Thank you." The house elf smiled shyly then left the room quickly.

Lucius looked at his daughter who sat there waiting and looking around seeing if they would do anything first. Draco started to eat his supper and then Alyssa and Narcissa did the same.

Alyssa noticed her father didn't start eating and looked up at him then smiled, "Is something wrong Mr. …Dad?" It felt a little weird calling Lucius Malfoy 'dad' but she figured she'd get used to it quickly.

Lucius smiled at his long lost daughter, "You're going back to Hogwarts soon?" He watched her nod.

"Yes."

"Would you like to get resorted?"

Alyssa shook her head slowly, "No sir… not really. But if…"

"It's quite alright we wont disown you like my mother did to my cousin Sirius…"

Aly smiled then frowned and thought of Sirius when he died.

"He didn't die in vain."

Alyssa looked at her father a bit surprised that he said that. She smiled again and started to continue eating knowing her family didn't care she was the only other one of them in Gryffindor.

Two weeks passed and Aly was still in the Malfoy Manor. She would've been at the Weasley's Burrow if she was still with the Smith's. Alyssa sighed and looked out her window and saw a bird flying towards her room. It stopped just outside and banged on the glass. Alyssa opened her window and Pigwidegon, Pig, flew in. She took the note from him and gave him a snack then he started to play with Cinder. Aly opened the letter and read it:

_What happened? Are you okay? Are you hurt? You were supposed to be here a week ago! I'm really worried about you! I hope your okay. When you didn't come I thought the worst. So did Ron, Hermione, and Ginny of course… Please tell me your okay. Are you still coming? Are you mad at us for something? Please write back quickly._

_Harry_

Alyssa smiled at the letter and took a piece of parchment and started to write a letter in response. She heard a knock on her door and turned her head over to it, "Come in."

Narcissa walked in and smiled before she noticed Pig playing with Cinder, "Whose owl is that?"

Aly smiled at Pig, "Its Ron's owl. Harry just sent me a letter."

Narcissa nodded then leaned on Aly's desk, "Well why don't you finish then get packed. You're leaving for the Burrow tonight with your father for side along Apparation."

Alyssa nodded to her mother then got up and hugged her. Narcissa was surprised for a moment but hugged her back. Lyssa smiled to her mother and sat back down to continue writing the letter. She stopped and looked at her mom.

"How do you send a message through a Patronus?"

Narcissa smiled to her daughter, "I take it you know how to use the Patronus Charm."

Alyssa nodded quickly, "You have to think about a happy thought and then say Expecto Patronum."

Narcissa smiled, "That's right now what animal does you Patronus take the shape of?"

"A cape fox." Aly answered Narcissa.

"Mines a wolf. Now all you have to do is say the charm and think of what you want to say in the message. Like this… Expecto Patronum," Narcissa pointed her wand and a wolf shot out, _'I can never be more happier then the day you came back to us.'_ The wolf spoke in Narcissa's voice then disappeared.

"Wow!" Alyssa smiled and pointed her wand after thinking for a moment, "Expecto Patronum!" _'I feel the same way.'_ The fox said in Alyssa's voice. Aly smiled to herself as the fox disappeared, "Now how do I send it to someone else who is far from here?"

Narcissa smiled again, "Just think of the person you want to send it to and it will soar out the window."

"Wicked." Aly walked over to Pig and game him another owl treat and whispered to him, "Go back to the Burrow."

After Pig left Aly raised her wand and pointed it out the window, "Expecto Patronum!"

When the Patronus reached The Burrow later it would relay the message, _'I'm so sorry I forgot to write to you guys and tell you! Yes, I'm okay Harry! Better then Okay actually. I'll tell you at school. I actually have a few things to tell you.'_ The fox flew out the window and Alyssa hoped it would tell Harry the message properly.


	3. To the Burrow

**Harry Potter and the Gryffindor Wannabe**

(AN: Set after Deathly Hallows. This is after Voldemort is dead and they go back to Hogwarts for their last year and every one has to repeat their last year there because they really didn't learn anything good.)

Disclaimer: I do own any of the Harry Potter Characters only the ones I made up in various houses. I only own Alyssa, Raven, Ivy, and whoever else I make up. J.K. Rowling owns the original characters of Harry Potter…I might have a character or two that have died alive in this dimension.

Chapter 3: To The Burrow

Alyssa had her things put together. She put Cinder in his carrier and put on a traveling cloak.

Lucius walked into Alyssa's room and smiled, "Are you ready to go?"

Aly nodded, "Can we Apparate to the opening of their woods near their front gate?"

"Of course," Lucius said as Narcissa walked in with Draco behind her.

Alyssa hugged her mother then hugged Draco, "I'll see you at school. Oh please promise me that you won't bug my friends anymore."

"I'll try."

Alyssa let go of her brother and smiled to her mother and brother, "Good-bye mum."

And with that Alyssa grabbed the carrier that Cinder was in and Disapparated with her father to the Weasley's Burrow.

Alyssa felt the air get sucked out of her lungs then felt her feet slam on the ground. "I have to get used to that," She said as she saw the lights from the kitchen of the Burrow on.

Aly then turned to her father and hugged him then took her Hogwarts trunk, "Bye dad. See you and mum soon."

"Good-bye darling." Lucius said before he Disapparated back to Malfoy Manor. (Who knew Mr. Malfoy could have a good side?)

Alyssa headed through the gate with the carrier in one hand and her trunk in the other.

Mrs. Weasley looked out the window and gasped happily. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at her with confusion written on their faces.

Ginny stood up and went to her mother, "Mum what's—Eeee!" Ginny squealed happily before running out of the kitchen door way.

Harry and Ron shrugged to one another and Hermione followed Ginny then squealed as well.

Harry heard another squeal that didn't belong to Ginny or Hermione but to, "Alyssa!"

Harry bolted out the door with Ron behind him and they both saw Alyssa in a group hug with Hermione and Ginny.

"I thought you weren't coming!" Ron spoke and hugged Alyssa after Hermione and Ginny did, "Harry didn't you say she wasn't coming."

Alyssa smiled at Harry, "Surprise!"

Harry looked a bit mad at Alyssa, "You come a week late and have your friends worried sick about you and all you can say is, Surprise?"

Aly looked to ground, "I'm sorry I just forgot... Something happened two weeks ago. I said through the Patronus that I'd tell you on the train to school."

Harry smiled at her, "I'm kidding with you!"

Alyssa fixed Harry with a deadly glare. "Well you're a jerk! I'm going home," Alyssa said and was about to turn on her heel.

"No Alyssa wait…"

"Got'cha back!" Alyssa laughed at the look of guilt that quickly fell off Harry's face.

Harry smiled, "Good one."

Alyssa walked up to Harry and threw her arms around his neck.

They hugged until Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came out, "Aly dear we were worried you weren't coming."

Alyssa smiled, "I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley."

"It's quite alright dear." Mr. Weasley smiled to her.

"Are Percy and George around?" She asked Mrs. Weasley, restraining herself from saying Fred's name.

"They're in George's room going through what new products they are going to make for Weasley Wizards Wheezes."

"They're partners now?"

Ron nodded his head, "Yeah Percy has good ideas and knows how to work a business."

Alyssa nodded, "They'll do well together. So how was your summer Ron, Harry?"

Harry nodded, "It was fine."

Ron put his arm around Harry's shoulder. "What do you mean it was fine? You were practically moping around half the time. And he's Quidditch Captain again and Head Boy. He gets to share a dorm with Head Girl."

Alyssa smiled happily, "Good for you Harry! Hermione sorry you didn't make Head Girl…"

Hermione nodded, "It's alright… How'd you know?"

"The look on your face when Ron mentioned Head Boy. I assume your still a prefect?" Alyssa asked and Hermione nodded again in response.

"And another thing… I'm Head Girl." Alyssa said casually.

"Congratulations!" Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny said at once.

"Thanks! I'm going to go say hi to George and Percy." Alyssa headed inside with Cinder in his carrier leaving her trunk when Mr. Weasley offered to take it inside.

Alyssa knocked on George's door and waited.

George spoke, "Ron not now we're brainstorming here. So bugger off."

Alyssa snickered and knocked on the door again hearing George get up and start opening the door.

"Ron I said—Alyssa!" George hugged her and pulled her into the room, "Percy look who's here!"

Percy stood up and hugged Alyssa, "Hey Alyssa how are you."

"I'm fine how are you two?"

"We're fine. It's just weird you know..." George said shrugging before changing the subject, "Everyone thought you weren't coming."

Aly smiled, "I wanted to surprise everyone."

George smiled and Percy spoke up, "So you guys are all going back to Hogwarts in a week right."

"Yup!" Alyssa nodded, pooping the 'p'.

"Meow."

Alyssa smiled, "Aw, You wanna come out now?"

"Meow."

Aly laughed, "Okay." She opened the carrier and he jumped onto her shoulders.

George laughed, "Does he think he's an owl?"

Aly giggled, "I think so. I'll let you get back to brainstorming. See you in the morning."

Alyssa walked out of the room and walked down to the kitchen and went into the living room finding Harry, Ron, and Hermione sitting on the couch.

"Ron and Hermione are… cuddling… Why? Did I miss something?" Aly whispered to Harry.

"Ron asked Hermione out two days after she came over here."

Aly's mouth formed and "o" shape, "It's about bloody time. Well they do look cute together."

Harry nodded in agreement, "I know."

"You guys go to Diagon Alley yet?" Alyssa watched Harry shake his head.

"No, did you?"

Aly shook her head as well.

"Mrs. Weasley said we are going tomorrow to get our school supplies."

Aly nodded, "Summer flew by so quickly. I just hope that doesn't happen at school no matter how boring the classes are."

Harry nodded in agreement, "I hope so too."

Alyssa leaned her head on Harry's shoulder and yawned. She fell asleep soon after in that position on Harry's shoulder with his arm around her. Harry smiled down at her sleeping peacefully in his arms. He leaned his head on hers and soon fell asleep too.

Ron looked over at the two and smiled to Hermione, "Do you think they will ever tell one another they like each other?"

Hermione just shrugged, "Only time will tell." The two whispered to each other before they fell asleep as well as Harry and Alyssa.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley walked in and smiled, "Lets leave them here Arthur." Mr. Weasley agreed with his wife and they went upstairs to bed.

The next morning Harry woke up to see Aly still sound asleep in his arms. He smiled then looked at Ron with Hermione's head leaning on his chest and him with his arms around her. He looked through the doorway to see Mrs. Weasley making breakfast the magical way. Feeling Aly stir in his arms he looked down at her smiling.

She fluttered her eyes then opened looking up at Harry and blushed.

"Good morning Aly."

Alyssa smiled to him, "Morning Harry. Did we fall asleep here?"

Harry nodded and they both saw their cheeks turn pink.

Mrs. Weasley came in, "Oh Harry and Aly dears why don't you go eat breakfast. While I wake Ron and Hermione up."

Harry and Aly nodded, "Alright Mrs. Weasley."

Alyssa got up and Harry moved his arm and stood up as well as he grabbed her hand and led her to the kitchen. Aly smiled and sat next to Harry.

They heard Mrs. Weasley waking up her son, "Ronald Weasley!"

They heard Hermione yelp when Ron jumped, "Sorry Mione didn't mean to scare you."

"It's alright Ron. Good Morning Mrs. Weasley."

"Good morning Hermione dear. Now you two go into the kitchen to eat breakfast with Harry and Alyssa. They're waiting in there for you."

Alyssa smirked to Harry as Ron and Hermione came into the kitchen and they sat across from them.

"How'd you sleep Hermione?" Aly asked her friend Hermione and giggled when she saw her blush.

"Shut up Alyssa."

Alyssa looked at her in mock shock, "I can't ask my best girlfriend how she slept last night?"

"What about you? You look cozy last night when you fell asleep."

Alyssa blushed a little then smiled, "I was quite comfortable. Harry sure knows how to keep a firm but soft grip on a girl when they fall asleep in his arms." Aly joked to Hermione then felt her face go red after realizing what she said.

Ron smiled, "Well that might happen more since you two are sharing your own private dorms Head's Boy and Girl!"

Now this time Harry blushed and Aly only got redder if that was possible.

After everyone came down and ate an excellent breakfast made by Mrs. Weasley. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Aly, and Ginny put on a black cloak over their muggle clothes. The cloaks had the Gryffindor lion emblem on it. George, Percy, Mr. Weasley, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Alyssa and Mrs. Weasley where standing in front of the Weasley's fireplace.

Mrs. Weasley took the pot of Floo powder and walked over to Ron, "Ron you go first."

Ron stepped into the fireplace with a handful of the powder then dropped it, "Diagon Alley!"

Ron disappeared in emerald flames and Alyssa went next, "Diagon Alley!" The same thing happened to Harry, Hermione and the rest of the Weasley's.

Harry, Aly, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny went to their robes refitted. Ron grew another couple inches so did Harry. Alyssa grew three inches taller, and Hermione grew two more inches. Ginny had grown four inches and was as tall as Hermione.

After that they went to _Florish and Blott's_ to get their school books. When that was done Alyssa went with Hermione and Ginny to the pet store where they sold owls, cats, and other animals. They walked pass a few owls when a black owl with white spots on its feathers caught Alyssa's eye. It looked like Hedwig but the color was opposite except for the amber eyes and its gender. "I want to get that owl for Harry. It'll be my present to him since I still haven't given him anything for his birthday yet."

Alyssa brought the bird and giggled with Hermione and Ginny. They past by Malfoy without even noticing him.

_What is my sister doing with an owl? She already has a cat… _He saw her walk up behind Harry and tapped his shoulder. Draco watched him turn around and give Alyssa a grin before he noticed the bird.

"HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY HARRY!"

Draco watched as Harry smiled widely.

"Thank you Alyssa she looks almost like Hedwig."

Alyssa nodded in response, "I know. I wanted to get you something special."

Harry nodded at the owl and smiled, "I'll name her Midnight."

Mrs. Weasley saw the bird, "Let me hold on to that and you can go get some ice cream or something together."

Harry and Aly nodded, "Alright. Thank you."

The woman only smiled, "Your welcome my dears."

Draco followed Alyssa around with Harry making sure Harry did nothing bad to her (as if he would he loves the girl for gods sakes). Harry noticed Malfoy following them after they stopped at an ice cream parlor.

"I'll have chocolate and vanilla please." Alyssa asked then turned to Harry, "What do you want Harry?"

He looked at her and answered, "I'll have the same."

Harry paid for the ice cream and they sat down to eat. Harry watched Malfoy sit two tables away watching them.

Alyssa ate her ice cream then looked up at Harry noticing he had barely touched his at all, "Harry you alright?"

He looked at her and smiled, "Yes, I'm fine."

Harry noticed Malfoy staring at Alyssa and shook his head at him, "What do you want Malfoy? What are you staring at Alyssa for?"

Malfoy's head snapped to Harry's direction, "That's none of your business Potter!"

Alyssa sighed then looked at her brother with pleading eyes saying, _'You promised!'_

Draco looked at her then away feeling like a jerk for breaking the promise he sort of made his sister.

"That's my friend you're staring at so I'll make it my business, Malfoy!"

Alyssa got up and touched Harry's arm, "Come on Harry lets go."

Harry followed her out and glared back to Malfoy a few times.

_She obviously didn't tell them yet,_ Draco thought to himself, "Oh well." He got up and went to find his parents.

Alyssa walked with Harry into a Quidditch supplies store, "Harry everyone chipped in and got you a new Firebolt. A gift from all of us for your birthday."

She walked up to the a cashier, "I'm here for a package half paid for, for Harry Potter. I've come to pick it up and pay the rest of the money."

When Alyssa was in second year she had learnt there was a Bank account at Gringotts in her name, at first she had thought it was set up for all muggleborns that attended Hogwarts to make it easier when they went to buy school supplies. When she learnt that Hermione didn't have one in her name she thought it was weird and thought nothing of it till recently. She learned that her mother and set it up for her. Narcissa had always kept track of her little girl to make sure she was safe. (**AN::** Felt like I needed to add that in for some reason… anywho on with the story!) Now she didn't feel as bad spending it when she knew who is came from.

The clerk nodded and went to the back and came back a few moments later carrying a wrapped up broomstick.

"Thank you." Alyssa went over to Harry and handed him his new broomstick, "This was from everyone. Quidditch Captain. By the way when are you setting the try outs for the team?"

Harry laughed, "You know you're on the team no matter what. You are the greatest Chaser I've ever seen!"

Alyssa blushed with pride at the compliment, "Thanks Harry. Now lets go before they leave without us!"

Aly grabbed his hand and lead him out the store. Everyone was waiting just outside the Quidditch store.

Ron clapped Harry on the back, "Happy Birthday mate."

"Thank you everyone. You didn't have to do this though."

Aly smiled, "We know but we wanted to."

Harry smiled and impulsively kissed her on the cheek before whispering in her ear, "Happy Birthday to you too."

"Thanks," Alyssa said blushing before she looked away.

"So does everyone have what they need?"

Everyone nodded then Aly smiled, "Alright. TO THE BURROW!"

They all laughed and walked to the Leaky Cauldron to Floo back to The Burrow.


	4. The Train Ride and the Truth

**Harry Potter and the Gryffindor Wannabe**

(AN: Set after Deathly Hallows. This is after Voldemort is dead and they go back to Hogwarts for their last year and every one has to repeat their last year there because they really didn't learn anything good.)

Disclaimer: I do own any of the Harry Potter Characters only the ones I made up in various houses. I only own Alyssa, Raven, Ivy, and whoever else I make up. J.K. Rowling owns the original characters of Harry Potter…I might have a character or two that have died alive in this dimension.

Chapter 4: The Train Ride, the Truth and True Friendship

The last week of their vacation past, and it was once again September 1st, and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Alyssa were all packed and ready to go. They went to Kings Cross Station early as the boys didn't want any chance of the barrier closing again even though the first and only time that happened to them was…Dobby's doing… Harry went through the barrier first then Alyssa followed by Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. They put their bags away and found a compartment for them to sit in.

"I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Ginny." The four other Gryffindor's said as Ginny walked off and met with the friends in her year.

Ron turned to Alyssa who was sitting at the window watching as they were just taking off the Platform to start their journey to school, "So Alyssa what did you want to tell us?"

Aly sighed and looked at her friends then looked down at the floor, "I…uh…I-I found my real family…"

Harry smiled, "That's great!"

Alyssa nodded, "You guys remember that promise you made right?" They nodded to her before she continued, "My last name is Malfoy. Draco is my brother."

Ron grew red in the face and laughed, "Funny Aly! You got us now really who's your family?"

"I'm serious!"

Harry cut in, "Then how come you don't look like the Malfoys'?"

Alyssa sighed, "I have the ability to change the way I look. I'm a Metamorphmagus."

Ron smiled, "Prove it!"

Alyssa sighed then nodded curtly, right before their eyes her hair went from wavy and brown to blonde and strait. Her eyes went from a warm brown to a steely gray. She changed back and looked at the shocked faces of her friends.

"Get out!" Ron shouted at Alyssa.

She looked at him and was shocked, "Why?"

"Leave Malfoy!"

Aly had tears in her eyes and looked at Hermione. Hermione shook her head and glared at her. Alyssa looked at Harry but he wouldn't look at her, "H-Harry?" Her voice cracked a bit but he still didn't look at her.

"Just go A-Malfoy." Alyssa grabbed Cinder's carrier and her small messenger bag with her school uniform and walked out crying as a cause of her best friends sudden betrayal of her and their promise.

Ron slammed the door shut and sat down with his arms crossed, "The nerve of her! Trying to be our friends when she should be a cold hearted Slytherin. That-that Gryffindor Wannabe!"

Ginny came in a few moments later after Ron's small angry rant, "What did you guys do to Alyssa? She was hysterical crying when she practically ran past me!"

Harry looked out the window and Ron fumed silently.

"Well?"

Hermione spoke up, "She found out her who her birth parents are. She is Draco Malfoy's sister."

Ginny gasped before she got over the initial shock, she turned to look at her brother and Harry, "Then why is she crying? What happened?"

Harry spoke up this time, "Ron yelled at her to get out. We aren't friends with her anymore."

Ginny looked at them in disbelief, "How could you guys do that to her? Don't you remember the promise you guys made to her?"

Ron shrugged, "What promise?"

Ginny screamed in frustration, "Unlike you three I plan on keeping my promise!"

Ron look at his sister, "You will not be hanging out with a Malfoy!"

Ginny looked at her brother, "Watch me!" With that Ginny stormed out and went to look for Alyssa. When Ginny finally found her, she was in her school robes and the Head Girl badge on her collar and petting her cat.

Alyssa looked at Ginny then out the window and started to cry again, "Guess you want to forget your promise too."

Ginny shook her head, "No! Aly my brother is an arse and so is Harry and Hermione if they treat you like that."

Aly looked at her with a sad face, "I kind of expected that treatment from Ron but not Hermione let alone Harry." Alyssa cried a little harder and collapsed into the seat. She looked at her watch, "I have to go to the front car for the Heads boy…and girl and prefects meeting."

Ginny nodded, "I'll watch Cinder for you."

Aly nodded and smiled, "Okay. I'll be back in a few." Alyssa walked out of the compartment and bumped into Harry once she walked out.

Alyssa turned away from him and started walking to the first train car.

Ron and Hermione were behind Harry and Ron snarled, "Keep walking Malfoy."

She stopped abruptly and turned to glare at the three.

"Shut up Weasel-be leave my sister alone."

Ron gulped and Alyssa turned to see her brother coming to her aid, an odd first for the small group, "Draco! Lets just drop it!"

Draco looked at his sister then took her arm, "Let's go."

They walked away towards the first car. Aly looked over her shoulder at her three ex-friends then turned back around. Harry stared at the back of her head and felt a little guilty…but only a little.

A few minutes later Professor McGonagall greeted the Prefects and the two Heads, "Now the Heads Boy and Girl are to check up and down the train. The prefects will take the next few shifts. The first after the Heads are the Gryffindor prefects, then Ravenclaw prefects, the Hufflepuff prefects, and then the Slytherin prefects. Heads your shift begins in twenty minutes." With that said and done McGonagall walked out of the compartment.

Alyssa sat with the Slytherin prefects, one of them her brother Draco Malfoy. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat with one another. The Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and other Slytherin prefect were confused.

The other Slytherin spoke up when Draco didn't, "Why are you sitting here _mudblood_?" The pug-faced girl smirked at her and before Alyssa (and Harry or Ron…Harry and Ron out of habit) could respond someone else did.

"Shut up Parkinson. Don't call her a mudblood! Don't say that word again," said Draco.

Pansy looked even more confused, "But why Draco? She's a Gryffindor and a muggleborn."

Alyssa turned, "For your information Parkinson I am a pureblood and Draco doesn't care that I am in Gryffindor."

Pansy laughed then fell silent when Draco gave her a death glare, "She's telling the truth?"

"Of course! So stop being a hag to my sister."

Pansy sputtered and stared along with the rest of the prefects except for the other three Gyrffindor's. "Your sister?"

"Yes my sister!"

Professor McGonagall came back in, "Mr. Potter and Miss Smith its time for you patrol shift."

Harry and Alyssa got up, "Professor my last name is Malfoy now. I was adopted when I was a baby."

Professor McGonagall nodded, "Yes, I know. Your father sent me a letter letting me know. I wasn't sure if you had told anyone yet."

Alyssa nodded and walked out with Harry in silence.

She sighed quietly to herself, _He hates me! How could he just throw away our friendship and pretend like he never made a promise with me. Why do I still like him?_

She looked at him from the corner of her eye, "Harry I—"

"I don't want to talk Malfoy." Harry looked at her and saw the hurt written across her face. She turned her head away from him and nodded once letting him know she understood.

He heard a sniffling sound and sighed, _Nice going idiot! You made her cry. She doesn't deserve this type of treatment…No wait she does she's a Malfoy she can't be trusted. Yet you still like her. No I don't! Your right you love her. No! Keep telling yourself that._ While Harry had an internal battle in his head about if he still liked Alyssa or not. They both walked in silence and before they knew it they were at the back of the train.

Alyssa turned around and walked in front of Harry. They walked all the way to the front car to let Ron and Hermione take their turn to patrol. After they walked out Aly left the compartment and went to the one Ginny was waiting in watching Cinder. Alyssa sat down across from her redheaded friend and stared out the window at the passing scenery. They sat there without saying a word to one another as Alyssa started to cry silently again.

"Alyssa what's wrong? What happened now?" Ginny pleaded with her friend as she got up to sit next to her.

"I tried talking to H-Harry and his exact words were 'I don't want to talk Malfoy.' It feels as if a Dementor's kiss would be less painful then that."

Ginny started rubbing Alyssa's back in soothing circles, "He's an arse! I'm here and I could care less if you are a Malfoy. I'm your friend, through and through."

Alyssa giggled as she started humming to herself. She wasn't really humming a particular tune just what she felt like. Music usually made Alyssa feel better no matter what kind of funk she was in. Alyssa smiled to Ginny, "Thanks Gin. I feel loads better now."

Ginny laugh, "See hanging around smart people makes one feel better about themselves."

"Your right Ginny. I should just make the best of it. I'm not getting resorted and my parents aren't going to disown me like my grandmother, Mrs. Black, did to my Uncle Sirius."

"Sirius Black? Harry Potter's Godfather Sirius?" Ginny asked confusedly.

"The very same," said Alyssa.

After that the compartment was silent. Ron and Hermione had finished their rounds, then the Ravenclaws did theirs quickly. After the Ravenclaws were the Hufflepuffs and when they were done then came the Slytherin Prefects, Draco and Pansy.

When Pansy saw Alyssa sitting in the compartment she sneered to the Gryffindor. Draco looked to her sister and nodded to her.

No sooner that the Slytherin's finished their rounds that the train arrived at the platform at the school. Alyssa left the compartment with Ginny and dropped Cinder off with the other animals and trunks. They got into an empty carriage and sat down as they watched the Threasals wait for others to get on.

Alyssa willed her hair to turn red and strait making her look like Ginny's older sister.

Ginny looked at Alyssa in amazement, "You can do what Tonks did?"

Alyssa nodded happily, "Yup."

Ginny smiled, "Wicked."

"That's why I don't look like—"

"Hey Ginny. Is it alright if we sit with you?"

Ginny glared at the ones who asked, Harry, Ron and Hermione, "No."

"Come on Ginny. Don't be that way."

"No is no, Ron."

Alyssa looked at Ginny with her now soft blue eyes, "Its alright Gin. I'll get on another carriage."

"No. I want to sit with my friend. _Not_ with people who would treat someone they knew for _eight years_ like she was nothing but scum on the bottom of their shoes."

Ron shook his head at his little sister, "Come off it Gin. She's a Malfoy, there is no way she can be trusted!"

Alyssa practically boiled over, "Just because I'm a Malfoy?"

Harry, Ron and Hermione turned to Ginny's redhead friend just as Ginny did, Ginny in surprise at the outburst, the others in shock that it was Alyssa.

"Just because my last name changed? How low can you three go?" Alyssa asked in masked calmness, "Well?"

Ron's anger quickly replaced his shock, "Shove off Malfoy."

Hermione grabbed his arm gently and started pulling him away although it looked as if she was hardly trying since Ron seemed to be rooted to his spot.

"I won't 'shove off' Ronald. I don't have to listen to you."

Harry had started pushing Ron away from the carriage as the freckled redhead shouted, "Just don't talk to us Malfoy."

"Like I want to Weasel," Alyssa yelled back. If he was going to start calling her names she had no qualms about doing the same, she gave a look to Ginny that said no offence and the redhead just smiled in response as she laughed at her idiot of a brother.

Ron was fuming while his friends pulled him away. The last thing he said, "Stay away from my sister Malfoy."

"Fat chance Ron!" Alyssa and Ginny exclaimed at the same time. A few seconds later they started to laugh together.

It didn't take look for the carriages to start moving towards the castle. Alyssa and Ginny sat in silence while they watched the castle loom closer with each step the threasals took. Alyssa looked like herself again with her wavy brown hair and dark brown eyes. She stared at the trees passing before she turned to Ginny when the younger girl started to speak.

"My brother is a snobby jerk. Just don't pay attention to the rubbish that spews out of his mouth."

"You mean like the those slugs in second year?" Alyssa said making Ginny laugh, "Don't worry Ginny. I won't."

"Well good. I don't care what any of them say. I'll be your friend no matter what," said Ginny, "I'll get Ron with a good bat-boogey hex for this."

Alyssa burst out laughing, "I can't wait to see that!"

Ginny and Alyssa laughed until they arrived at the castle. Alyssa smiled at Ginny as they walked through the big double doors leading to the Great Hall. They all walked in and sat down looking towards the front at the teachers desk waiting for McGonagall to go and bring the first years in to be sorted.

Professor McGonagall waited for the second years and up to sit, "Firstly I would like the Heads Boy and Girl to come up."

Alyssa stood up along with Harry, who was sitting farther down the table from her. Some of the students in Gryffindor and the other Houses were a bit confused as to why the two weren't sitting together. The hall was filled with hushed whispers as they headed towards Professor McGonagall.

"Yes, Professor?"

"You will be sharing your own tower. Since you both are from the same house the décor will be the same. Now you have unrestricted access to all four houses. The password for you common room is Eternus Vinculum. You also have a portrait leading into your room. You will choose your passwords of your own," They both nodded and McGonagall continued, "I'll show you to your common room and which room is yours. Now passwords to the other houses will be given to each house Prefects individually along with you… I will need the Gryffindor Prefects up here for a moment."

Ron and Hermione got up and started walking over. Alyssa almost laughed at the look on Ron's face, he must've thought that he was in trouble and going to be told off. He relaxed though what McGonagall started to speak.

"The password for Gryffindor House is Amicitia Animus. You will lead the first years to their houses after the welcome feast. You may sit now," McGonagall waited for them to be seated before calling up the Ravenclaw Prefects, "I trust you know how to get into Ravenclaw tower?" When the two Prefects nodded McGonagall smiled, "Good just answer the riddle correctly when you lead the first years up," The Ravenclaws sat down and the Hufflepuffs came up to them, "Now Mr. Macgregor, Ms. Windsnap. Your password is Fidelitas," They nodded before walking away while Draco and Pansy came up, "Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Parkinson the Slytherin password is Callidus. After the feast you shall lead the new first years to the Slytherin common room in the Dungeons. You all may sit now." When McGonagall finished the four nodded before walking back to their seats.

Alyssa sat down next to Ginny and everyone started to whisper and point at her, she didn't have to guess or read their lips to know they were talking about her being a Malfoy. Neville walked over and sat across from them. Both girls smiled to him politely.

"Hey Neville."

"Hi Ginny, Alyssa," He paused for a moment and looked a little nervous before continuing, "Alyssa is it true that you're Draco Malfoy's sister?"

Aly sighed before nodding her head, hearing the gasps of several Gryffindors around her, "Yes, I'm Draco's sister. I suppose you want to steer clear of me and not be my friend anymore like Hermione, Harry and Ron."

"No, I wouldn't do that. You're still the same person. Only your last name has changed is all," Neville said while shaking his head. "A name doesn't make the person."

Alyssa's smile came back to her face only brighter then before, "Thanks. I wish the others could see that."

An hour later all the first years were sorted into their houses and after a small speech for Professor McGonagall, who was now the Headmistress of the school, the feast began. Alyssa felt hundreds of eyes on her it felt as if their eyes were burning holes into her skin. The worst were coming from her three ex friends; Harry, Ron and Hermione. Alyssa tried to eat her dinner as if nothing was bothering her but couldn't bother to try and stomach it.

"You alright Alyssa?" Ginny asked when she looked to her friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just not that hungry," Aly looked up smiling weakly. She sat there for silently for a few moments before pushing the plate away and getting up, "I'll be back in a few minutes." Alyssa walked briskly out of the Great Hall and strait for the nearest bathroom.

Ron had gotten up the moment Alyssa walked past and went over to his sister, "What did I tell you about hanging out with her?"

"In case you haven't noticed Ron. I'm not your daughter and you can not make me do anything," Ginny said glaring at her brother.

It didn't take long before Ron's face matched his hair, "Wait till mum and dad hears your _friends_ with a _Malfoy_."

"Well wait till mum hears you guys _abandoned_ your friend because she's a Malfoy," Ginny snapped back to her brother.

"Come on. You're sitting with us and not Malfoy."

Neville who had been watching the back and forth between the two siblings finally spoke up, "How can you guys be so heartless to Alyssa? You're her friends; you should know she is the same person even if she is a Malfoy. Leave Ginny alone. She's only being a true friend, unlike you."

"Neville you can't be serious."

"I most certainly am Ron. Now got back and sit with your other backstabbing friends. You lot should've been in Slytherin not Gryffindor."

Ron glared at the comment Neville had made but instead of causing a fuss that would most likely lose Gryffindor House points that didn't need to be lost on the first night back. Ron turned and walked back over to his seat next to Hermione and fumed silently.

Alyssa had come back ten minutes later and sat back down. Ginny could see that her friend's eyes were a little red and puffy from crying and started to pat her back.

"Hey its okay. They aren't worth your tears."

"Thank Gin," said Alyssa quietly.

Neville smiled to the two girls across from him, "You should eat something. Its not good to keep yourself hungry."

Alyssa nodded before she ate a little of the, still warm, pulled pork and rice on her plate.

After dinner was over and everyone had their fill of dessert the Prefects led the new first years to their new homes for the school year. Alyssa said goodnight to Ginny and Neville as they left the Great Hall. Ginny and Neville heading for Gryffindor Tower and Alyssa followed McGonagall and Harry to the Heads common room. Professor McGonagall stopped in front of a portrait with the mascots of each house residing in it. The Lion looked to them as McGonagall spoke the password. The three walked in through the hidden passage when the portrait opened slowly.

Inside of the Head's Common room it looked like the one in Gryffindor tower but there was a hallway added on the side leading to their rooms instead of a staircase. They followed Professor McGonagall into the hall.

"Potter, your room is right here." McGonagall said pointing to a door, which was a portrait of a Knight sitting on his horse near a shoreline with a castle in the distance, "Ms. Malfoy this is the door to your room."

Alyssa saw a picture of a beautiful mermaid, unlike the ones in the Black Lake, sitting on a rock in the water near the beach; the same castle from Harry's portrait was in the distance.

"You can choose your own passwords to your doors. You both will be sharing a bathroom. I hope you find your rooms to your liking. Classes start in two days. I will leave you two to rest," with that said Professor McGonagall left through the portrait and walked to her quarters leaving the two Gryffindors alone.

Alyssa wasted no time in coming up with a password and stepped into her room quickly. Harry did the same with the knight and went into his dormitory.

Now that she was in the comfort of her own room she let all the extra tears she had been holding in while she was around Ginny out. She just couldn't get the events from today out of her head causing her to fall into an uneasy sleep.

Harry had heard Alyssa sob to herself before she fell asleep, even through the stone wall that separated his and Alyssa's room. He felt extremely guilty but tried to reason with himself, _She's a Malfoy. Just like her brother. Don't let your feelings for her get in the way. Just get over them quickly,_ Harry soon fell into an uneasy sleep like Alyssa.

The memories of the day played and replayed in her dreams. Alyssa's eyes snapped open as she sat up trying to expel the memories from her mind while she took deep breaths. Getting out of bed she walked out into the common room and sat by the still crackling fire, as if it had known she was coming out the sit for a while. She curled into a ball on the loveseat next to the fire, quickly falling back into the dark abyss of sleep. This time around it wasn't a memory that kept playing on a loop but a nightmare of what she desperately hoped wasn't to come.

_Alyssa sat in the Great Hall by herself at the Gryffindor table. It seems that Ginny and Neville had turned on her too, now they were sitting with Ron, Harry and Hermione. Each of them were glaring at her with hate in their eyes._

_She couldn't take the silent stares anymore, "What?"_

_"How does it feel to have everyone hate you Malfoy?" Ron asked her, acid dripping from his words._

_"Shove off Weasley," Alyssa said as she stood abruptly and walked out. After leaving the halls she stepped out to the grounds. On her way to sit by the Black Lake she passed by Draco and Pansy. As she walked by she heard Pansy make a crack at her._

_"Look Draco. It's the Gryffindor Slut!"_

_Alyssa kept walking, the comment didn't really bother her much considering it came from a Slytherin, but when she heard her brother laughed instead of defend her she stopped and turned. She didn't expect that, "Draco!"_

_Draco looked at Aly and sneered, "What? Surprised I laughed? Good. I don't care about you. No one does. It's a laugh if you think they do. Your so-called friends hate you and they turned their backs on you."_

_She felt the tears spring to her eyes as she turned and ran. Changing course she went to the Dark Forest. Once she reached the edge she hid behind some of the trees and started to sob quietly repeating to herself over and over, "No! It can't be true."_

Alyssa whimpered, loudly, in her sleep her head rolling from side to side. She couldn't stop herself from speaking in her sleep, "No…It can't be true…"

Harry, who had been woken up by the sounds of muffled cries in the common room, got up to see what was wrong with his ex-friend, "Alyssa?"

Alyssa carried on with crying and speaking as if she couldn't hear him, "It's not true. It can't be true, please. It can't be."

When Harry saw that she was crying in her sleep he sighed to himself, _As if I didn't feel guilty enough._ Walking over to her, he sat down and pulled her onto his lap before wrapping his arms around her. As he started rocking her back and forth Harry whispered soothingly into Alyssa's ear, "Sh. It's all right. It's not true. You know it in your heart that it isn't. You just need to fight your fears."

Alyssa calmed down slowly after she felt someone's arms close around her comfortingly. Almost as if those arms were trying to guard her from the feeling of loneliness the nightmare had brought on. Those arms felt right around her, to her they felt like home, a place where she belonged. When she heard the soothing words echo in her mind she calmed even further and fell into a more peaceful dream. Aly dreamt that it was Harry who was holding her and comforting her; little did she know it was Harry who was holding her, rocking her and whispering in her ear. She smiled slightly in her sleep before her face was in a neutral expression again. In her sleep she felt as though she was being picked up and moving, almost as if she were floating, as she was carried into another room and gently lowered into a bed.


End file.
